My Littler Pony: The final war
by Bronymon
Summary: Greater then anything w'eve faced. it's using our victorys against us. It's here.
1. Chapter 1 Coming for Equestria

My Little Pony: The final war.

Chapter one

Sorry, I know I should be working on my other stories but I have like, 50 stories in my head. I'm not even going bother with the Disclaimer: I in no way own this.

The crystal empire, going dark in its fear of the evil King Sombra, ran as he returned to his true form, riding a great black crystal spear, licking his lips. Just as he was about to reach the diamond heart, a pink alicorn streaked towards its target like a missile. The great pony swooped in and stole it from the kings grasp. As this happened the great energy from the magic relic and the new ruler of the kingdom smashed into him, and he exploded. All but one piece. A horn. A single horn flew to the ground outside the kingdom. But that's all it needed, isn't it? And now it grows, quietly, getting stronger with every second, every moment it exists. It lives.

A month earlier.

"We've finally done it master!" cried a small dragon, black with a green underbelly, and blood red eyes. "_Good"_, said a deep, sinister voice, "_finally what I need to regain full power__**."**_ The dark pony approached the uncovered chamber. The chamber was square and made of stone bricks. Moss clung to the damp floor and walls. The dark king stepped to the center of the room where a small chest sat. Inside the chest was the key to power, the black crystal. Sombra picked it up with his magic and it began to glow faintly. The aura grew and engulfed the king, his eyes changed as green smoke came from them. He began the laugh. "_I am coming for you crystal empire". _Then in another voice, **_"We are coming equestria. " _**

Line one: as darkness fills our hearts,

Well, I hoped you liked it. I promise I'll update my other stories, I will. Keep sending me ideas. This is going to tie into my Collection story so please send me material for that, thanks!

Bronymon, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2 to find a mockingbird

MLP The Final War ch.2: To find a mockingbird

I'm back and I will try to write longer chapters. I am still looking for a beta reader. Disclaimer: you know the rest.

"Come on!" shouted Doodle Mark, a chestnut pony with a dark brown mane. He was currently messing around with his two best friends, Jay Fay, a gray pony with a silver mane and tail, and coco pommel, who had recently moved here from Manehattan, she was cream with a blue mane. "We're coming," called Jay, "hold on." They were currently heading over to the Ponyville library for an experiment that Twilight had called them about. Doodle skidded to a halt as he reached the library, causing his friends to ram into each other and end up in a dusty, laughing heap. As they entered the building they were greeted by a happy looking purple alicorn. "Are you ready for this?" Twilight asked as she pulled up three therapist chairs. "Where did you…" Coco trailed off. "Get ready for the mental link to take place." Twilight shouted from a machine at the back of the room. As the three 'test subjects' sat down, twilight was busy in one of her books. "Alright here it is." She stated, and she began casting the spell. "Just relax, just try to fall asleep, alright, wait, no, no, no no no no…" Then the three went under.

They came to. "Where are we?" Asked Jay. "Not sure, but it really doesn't seem like we're anywhere." Stated Doodle. It was true. All that was there was a vast expanse of white. Just as he said this though, an image appeared. A holographic image of twilight flickered on the screen. "Hello, if you can hear this you are stuck outside reality." "What does that mean?" asked Coco. "You are trapped in a hypnotic state; something went wrong with the mental link. Whatever you do, don't try to." Then the screen disappeared. Dark smoke covered the area and the ground became a giant purple checker board. "I've seen this before." They all said in unison. A creature appeared before them, seeming to be created from the smoke. It was a draconoque. It was Discord. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Some ponies come to play the game?" "Stop it Discord," Doodle shouted angrily, "end this now." There was venom in this voice, and Discord took a step back at the remark. Then he smiled and said, "Oh, but I'm not Discord, you should know that." He paused. "No, sweet little Jay here should know that, She created me." They were shocked, and turned to look at her. She was as surprised as they were. "Look, since you're here you might as well play, so here we go. You know the rules." He snapped and Doodles wings disappeared, as well as Jay's horn. "Now, if you can find this key, you win and you can go, but lose your way and you will never escape, and I win." The Draconoque summoned up a bird, tied the key to its leg, and let it free. The three set off

The first obstacle was a building. A plain, old, hotel. But as soon as they entered it the doors slammed shut and there was no way out. "Alright," said Jay "Lets split up and see if that bird is in here." It was a three story building so they each took a floor. _On the third floor._ Jay had checked almost every room when she saw it, the little bird fly into a dark room. As she entered, the creature was sitting in a chair, with a monocle, reading a newspaper. "Why hello," he muttered, "have you given up yet?" She stood in silence. What happened after that she won't tell me.

_Back in the lobby…_

Coco Pommel ran into the lobby where Doodle was waiting. "Find anything?" She asked. He shook his head. However, as soon as they left the building, the draconoque appeared before them. "Well, well, well," it sneered, "would you look at that, so willing to leave without your friend?" He snapped his fingers and Jay Fay appeared, her legs hanging as if being held up by an invisible rope. She was crying. "Put her down!" yelled doodle as he charged; only to be shot back Hunger Games style by an invisible barrier. Coco was backing up slowly, afraid to say a word. "Is that how you treat a guest?" asked the draconoque. "You're no guest." Jay said hoarsely. (No pun intended.) "You are in no position to talk." Snapped the monster. "She's right," doodle had gotten back up, "and I just realized something." "And what, pray tell, is that?" "This is my mind, now we play by my rules." A blade of light materialized next to him and he charged again, going right through the shield. As the blade reached the beast he grabbed it and it began to disintegrate. "Silly pony," He jeered, "I can destroy anything you create, you don't have more power than I do." Then Coco called out in rage, "TORENT RUSH!" A wall of water came rushing towards them. The ponies created a shield to protect themselves, But the draconoque was taken completely off guard, being swepped into a door materializing behind him. Unfortunately Jay was also left unguarded, and was swepped into the dark clouds, then the key fell to the ground. The screen materialized in the sky again. "Sorry about that," said Twilight, "just had to re… What happened? I was only gone for like, 5 seconds!" Then, suddenly, both ponies awoke. "Hello?" Twilight said," are you guys still there?" "We're over here Twilight," said Doodle, "well, most of us."

"I've got good news and bad news." Said the nurse at Ponyville hospital. After they had woken up, Jay had been paralyzed, so they rushed her over. "What are they?" "Well, the bad news is we can't get her to wake up, but the good news is she has a heartbeat, so she should be alright." "A heartbeat? As in one?" "Yes, why?" "Nothing," he walked out, "but that's impossible."

Thanks for reading! I would like to give thanks to my friend, DarkPhoenix, for letting me use Jay Fay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope someone will send me some more ideas, kuz' my buckets running low. Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3 Swarm Of A Feather

Chapter 3 A swarm of a feather

Hi guys, Bronymon here. The job of proof reader is still open, and I really need one. You know how I always ask for you to send in ideas of what you want to see? I mean it. I really do. Anyway, until then, I can try to make you happy.

Disclaimer: If you make me say "I'm the writer, not a multi-millionaire show owner" I'll come up there and… (Trails off)

In the castle, suddenly a huge pulse goes off and the changelings go out blasting off style. _Meanwhile, in a cat shaped hot air balloon, somewhere in another dimension. _"Do you ever get the feeling someone is talking about you but you can't quite tell who?" asked a red haired girl. "Now that you mention it, all the time." Replied Meouth. _Back in equestria, wait for it, wait for it… okay, now._ BAM. The changelings landed in the middle of some forest in the griffon lands. "Ow," said queen chrysalis, "that was a long fall." "Uh, queen, why didn't we use our wings for a lighter landing?" "I WAS IN SHOCK YOU USELESS MINION!" She yelled. "Don't be so hasty with your words, Queen." The mocking voice echoed around the forest. "Don't forget who is calling the shots here." Chrysalis looked shocked and slightly terrified. "Of course not o great one, you remind us constantly." She smiled "Do not Insult me!" The voice bellowed, "well, at least you have completed your mission for me." "But we did not take the castle as you ordered…" "That is not why I sent you," it revealed, "I sent you for this." A hand came out of the shadows and, from the queen's mane, picked a small piece of pink energy. "Perfect." It muttered, then it was gone.

A creature emerges from the shadows of a relics chamber, I dare not describe it in this form, and placed a vile full of pink energy on a pedestal. Also in the room was a red horn stuck in a black crystal, the dream tree (it looks like a silver bonzi tree, you know, the small ones you keep in pots, only with gold stars hanging from the branches), a draconoque feather, an alicorn's bracelet, and a bronze orb, just larger Ananta. "Yet another item for my collection. I guess I have you to thank, Time turner."

Thank you for reading! I would like to apologize (mainly to Umbreonmoonspy) for another short chapter, but would also like to thank her for her description of the orb. Continue with your support, and please send me ideas and advice. Thank you! This Bronymon, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4 A Vine By Any Other Name?

My Little Pony The Final War ch.4 A vine by any other name?

Hi! Bronymon here, and I would just like to give a shout out to all of you guys!

There Autumn, you happy? I… oh, they're reading this part to, aren't they? Well I do always want to say thanks; I have a big one planned for later, so hang tight.

As for this 'Autumn' character, she in part of the collection story. I can't post that yet, I need some more first. But anyway, here is the story.

Disclaimer: I only own personal OC's that I make up. You guys own the other OC's.

Seriously, this is my last disclaimer. If you miss it because you started in the middle, that's your fault. Really.

Twilight coughed as she breathed in the toxic fumes the plants where sending out. A dark figure loomed over her, seeming to command the plants, turning the vines into deadly predators. She tried to scream but only a raspy moan came out. "Yet another fallen alicorn, so promising." The beast above her said. It stretched out a shadowed hand and, with one claw, touched her forehead. Suddenly Twilights eyes went into the dark magic effect and all she could see was a door. A hotel door. She opened it. The monster pulled its arm back. "Good, now three of them are finished. Only Cadence remains." It melted into the shadow. "Oh, and make them think you were trying to catch them" that was its last remark as Twilights friends came running.

As the magic pulse wiped the dark plants, it watched from its layer. "Perfect. They think they are winning, but that will only help me." It let loose three magic spectrums, on dark but glowing, one shining like the sun, and one dimly lighting the cavern. They bounced around, sparking, before entering a vortex at the end of the room. "My time of rising is soon."


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Note

MLP The Final War, ch.5, The Deathly Follows…

I'm back with another chapter. It's getting really hard to not start working on another story, but I have to finish this one first. Maybe later.

Doodle Mark walked up to the door of the library and raised a hoof to knock. Then suddenly the door flew open as a brown stallion flew out the door, quickly followed by a cream pony with a pink mane. "Come on rose, I just need to…" he trailed on as he pulled out some 3D glasses and put them on. "Weirdoes." Doodle thought. He went inside. "Twilight?" He yelled. When he got no answer, he turned to her desk where he found a note.

It read "_If ten is then, then down is now._

_ And all upon a griffins crown._

_To pry it form his valiant head,_

_Must we find him on his bed._

_And strike the gong eleven times,_

_To ever understand these rhymes._

_But strike two more and fear this power,_

_For then will rain the thirteenth hour."_

What? Ten is then, griffins crown, gong? Fear what power? And Ponyville used twelve hour clocks, so how could there be eleven hours? "Hey Twilight!" he called again. No reply. "Now I'm scared."

_Yes little one, yes. Wonder and ponder this. Now I can find you again._ The bronze orb stopped glowing. _He only knows what I want him to know._ The hand thrust out and released a pink wisp, which joined the other three in the void. _Now they will never be able to defend._

0_0…. Uh, don't ask about what the poem means. I have no idea. So, um, this is Bronymon, signing off?


	6. Chapter 6 Prince Dusk

Chapter 6: Prince Dusk

Hello! I'm back with a full bucket of ideas. Still looking for a beta reader, so if anyone wants to do that, I'm hiring. Anyway I always like hearing from fans and fellow writers, so send me ideas. And now without further wait, chapter 6!

"I had the dream again." Luna said to her sister. "It's alright. We'll find him, I promise." Celestia replied.

. . . .

Luna rolled in her bed, it was noon and she was dreaming. Luna was in her study, practicing her magic in solitude. Just as she started her casting, the door slipped open and a small earth pony stepped in. He was gray and had a black mane and tail. He didn't have a cutie mark yet. He sat, unnoticed, under the table. Then the trouble happened. A blast of magic fired from the alicorn's horn, and started to bounce around the room, ricashaing off walls, before hitting right next to the little filly under the table. Startled, he quickly backed out from under the table. "Dusk?" Shouted Luna in alarm. Suddenly, from his shadow, a dark figure rose up. It was wearing a dark cloak, obscuring its face. "Luna, what is that?" Dusk quivered. It reached out to grab him, but Luna jumped in front of him. "Stay away from my brother, or so help me," her horn glowed. It reached out again and she shot a beam of light. It twisted around it like a snake and passed through her, giving her a chill and collapsing her. It grabbed Dusk. Luna stood back up and, without a second thought, blasted again. It held Dusk in front of itself and the beam hit him. He dropped to the ground and said, "Luna, what's happening?" He was crying now. She stopped the spell, but he was already gone. The beast started laughing, a dark, horrible laugh that chills to the bone. "You monster", she screamed, and blasted the creature. It roared as a black column flew up around it, and it was gone. Luna gasped for breath, and started crying.

. . . .

When Dusk was born, it was very strange. Although he was born into a royal family of alicorns, he was an earth pony, which was very peculiar. However, they decided to raise him anyway. He had always been a playful type, very curious and interested in magic, which is why he always liked watching Luna practice. He was unknown by anyone outside the palace, and he was concerned by why he was kept inside. After the spell, the sisters tried to find him endlessly, but were unable to locate him. "I know he's out there." Luna always murmured to herself.

. . . .

"Yes Luna," murmured a creature from its lair, "He's right here, with me."

Yea! This chapter has been longer than all my other ones! I'm sure I'm forgetting something, but I can add it when I remember that. Anyway, always looking for fan ideas, so send 'em in! On a completely unrelated note, I'm having a free pokemon giveaway. Check my profile for information on that. See ya!


	7. Chapter 7: The Vexion

Chapter 7: The Vexion Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter, and I could really use some help. If any of you are still reading my stories, I am running out of season premiers and finials to use. So please. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Luna sat in her room, alone and depressed. It had been three weeks since she had destroyed her brother and she couldn't stop hearing those last words. "Luna, what's happening?" She looked at the dream tree. It was a gift from an old friend, one no one knew about. The tree sat on her table, its stars glistening, and suddenly went dim. Luna gasped when she realized what was happening. The tree was shriveling, and a small creature rose from it. The creature had disguised itself, its true form kept a secret; it appeared as a wisp of smoke. "Oh what is this, now don't despair." It whispered. "What are you?" "What does that matter, why do you care?" It rhymed. Luna stood up and walked towards it "Leave this place now." "Oh princess, don't be so quick to judge, I bring a message from your loved." It said. "What? My brother, what is it?" "To tell aloud would be unkind, I must go inside your mind." Luna stopped. Inside her mind? What? "A-alright." She stammered. "Alright? You are most gracious, let me in, or time is wasted. Still time to save you brother dear, but you must face it without fear." It changed its disguise to match Lunas mane, and jumped onto her, entering her very mind. Luna blacked out. "Sister, what are you doing?" Celestia shouted. Nightmare moon shot a beam of magic at Celestia. "I am not your SISTER!" It shouted, intensifying the magic. "You leave me no choice, this battle has lasted long enough. She summoned the elements, and death-stared Luna. . . . . . . A wisp of darkness entered the dark room. "I saw how you handled the princess very impressive, and you got the tree." "Why thank you." A hand opened up, and the wisp jumped onto it "Most impressive." It shut its hand, taking the small creature with it. "They are week." Thank you for reading. The Vexion is credited to Umbreonmoonspy, and I really recommend her stories. Always looking for ideas, so please send me some. Bye! 


	8. Chapter 8 the invasion begins?

Chapter 8: The Invasion begins?

Hi! I'm back with another chapter, so let's get right to it!

We open on a nice, sunny day in ponyvi...

A pony runs away from the center of town, terrified.

Uh... We open on a somewhat good day in...

Fine, ponies are panicking and rain is closing in, you happy? Good.

"What's going on?" asked doodle mark, walking towards the center of town. At the center there stood two ponies, one grey unicorn with a black mane and tail, red eyes, and what looked like black royal guard armor, the other wore steel armor that covered its whole body. The first one spoke, "People of Equestria, you are no longer fit for this land, come with me, or you will be met with force." The gathering crowd murmured. "You will meet the host now, or crumble beneath him!" A green pony with a blue mane said, "And what exactly will you do if we don't come?" The speaker nodded at his companion, and for the first time, the second pony moved. A panel on the back of the armor opened, and black tendrils shot out, snaring the green pony and flinging him into the nearest building. As the two frightening ponies approached, the pony asked, "What are you?" "We are, The Iron Hoof!" it laughed as it turned back to the crowd "So what do you say?" He yelled. "Are you ready to come?" Crowed nodded in fear. "Good." He laughed again as he turned to leave. "No." He stopped and tuned towards the whisper. "What?" A brown pegasus hovered above the crowed wearing a fez. I. said. NO!" He charged towards the unicorn, and as he did, a cloud of dust rose into the air. When it cleared, Doodle stood on the ground alone, confused. Where had it gone? "I'm up here." A voice taunted. The crowd looked up and, to their dismay, he was not a unicorn. He was an alicorn. His horn had become smooth and curved, and it had torn bat wings, made from bones. "None shall oppose The Iron Hoof!" He blasted the ground, hitting Doodle Mark, and knocking him out. "Come to the everfree when you are ready, or pay the price." Then they left.

Well, that was interesting. So no mention of 'Strange shadow monster' this time, and The Draconoque in Doodles head didn't help at all. Oh well, I'm just writing down what happened. This is bronymon, signing off!


End file.
